


Worlds Collide

by BBCGirl657



Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF, War Horse RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my Tom and Belle one-shots.</p>
<p>In an alternate universe, Tom is dating Abby and Belle is his ex-girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/gifts).



> I love you Kanevixen (HiddlesnLondon on Tumblr). Without you, Belle would never exist.

Belle entered the theater and made her way to the dressing room to put her stuff away.

“Who’re you?” a voice asked.

Belle froze and turned around.

A young woman was sitting at her vanity.

“I’m so sorry!” Belle apologized, “I can come back later…”

“It’s fine. Sit down”, the woman said.

Belle was puzzled.

Most theater actresses she had met were stuck up, but this woman seemed pretty down to earth.

Belle sat down across from her.

“I’m Abby”, she said holding out her hand.

“Belle Cumberbatch”, Belle said.

Abby recoiled from the girl as if she’d been burned. “That thing has a sister?! How did you survive in that house?” Abby asked.

“I’m sorry?” Belle asked, not quite understanding.

Abby was unsure of how to tell the girl that she hated her brother with a burning passion. “Let’s just say Benedict and I don’t get on”, Abby explained.

“Ben’s never mentioned you before”, Belle said.

Abby scoffed, “I wouldn’t expect him to”.

Belle was unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry”, Abby said brushing her hair, “He just gets under my skin sometimes”.

“It’s okay. Really”, Belle told her, “I guess it’s just different because I’m related to him”.

“I commend you for not going insane”, Abby said.

This caused Belle to giggle and soon the two were laughing uncontrollably.

 

Around noon, they broke for lunchtime.

Abby was planning on meeting Tom, but she felt bad for Belle, so she invited her along.

The two women entered the café and made their way to the back.

“Belle, this is Tom”, Abby said.

“Belle?” Tom asked standing up.

“Tom…” Belle said.

“Wait…you two know each other?” Abby asked.

“Of course we do”, Belle said.

“She’s Ben’s little sister”, Tom said.

Abby had a feeling that the two knew each other more than they were letting on, but let it go.

The three of them sat down.

Lunch was mostly silent and awkward.

When Abby got up to settle the bill, Belle leaned in towards Tom.

“Why didn’t you tell her we dated?” Belle whispered.

“Because we don’t talk about our ex’s”, he told her.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Belle asked him softly.

“Oh no, love. I’m not”, Tom said putting his hand on hers, “We had our time and now it’s over”.

“If she makes you happy, then I’m happy for you”, Belle told him.

“Thank you Belle. That means a lot”, Tom said. He felt bad that they had broken up. Belle was the sweetest girl he’d ever met, but they were in two different places in their lives and it eventually drove them apart.

“Come on Belle, we should be getting back”, Abby said, “I’ll see you later tonight, Tom”.

Belle got up and followed Abby out of the café.

Tom had loved Belle and maybe part of him still did, but he loved Abby now. He wished he could have both of them.

A small smirk tugged at his lips.

He reminded himself to ask Abby later on tonight…


End file.
